To Live And To Love
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: He was the perfect killer. He cared for nothing, and no one. He was unstoppable. ...And then, she came. All his flawless plans crashed to the ground at lightning speed, never to be put back.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

To Live And To Love.

Chapter 1: The Life Of Evil

* * *

They had captured him so long ago, sealed in a cave by spells and curses, by mikos and witches. They had sealed him there with no way out. So many years past, he could not remember. He has hidden in the cave for so long, most had forgotten of his existence. Yet few still knew. They knew and made sure he suffered for it. For years they declined to remove the spells and curses, they fed him rarely, yet he survived.

Then technology came. It was laughable matter really. They had worked for many more years on designing something that would be stronger then the spells and curses to keep him away from humanity. They had finally found something they thought would hold him. They thought they had succeeded.

…They were wrong.

He got out. After being locked up and tortured by them, he actually got out. And he made sure they paid for what they did to him. He could still remember how they screamed as his claws cut designs out on their skin. He could still smell their filthy blood, as it seeped out from gashes all over them. He could still hear the whispers as they tried desperately to crawl out of the burning room. They never made it. He made sure of it.

They paid for their mistakes, but it wasn't nearly enough. All that had ever seen him had died. All that had ever crossed his path had been cruelly tortured, then killed. He has never been a kind creature, but he had his reasons. When he was younger, so much younger, his parents had been killed in front of his eyes. By who, you ask? By demons. Not like him, never like him, he wasn't that cruel before. He was such a quiet creature, never harming anyone. And for that, they laughed at him. They laughed when he ran to his parents, trying to wake them up. They never woke up, and he wept for days, holding their unresponsive bodies. He remembered them. They paid too.

Ever since then, he never spoke. It wasn't that he couldn't, or didn't know how. He knew he could, he just didn't. He never had a reason too.

He never forgot anything, and he would carry out his promise to make everyone pay for his suffering. Those who killed his parents made him suffer, and for that he killed all the demons that ever existed. Then those who captured him, had made him suffer as well, and for that he would wipe out the whole human kind.

He had killed countless humans since he was freed. They never saw it coming.

He was a creature never meant to be seen. He only knew to kill. And kill he did. No one had ever reacted fast enough to see his face; no camera has ever caught him. A flash and that was it. That's the most anyone knew. No one actually knew the truth, the police never found evidence of the murderer.

He was happy for that, he never wanted a reputation. He was the killing perfection, but no one knew. He needed no one, he cared for nothing, and he knew no one would ever be able to stop him. He was ruthless. He had nothing to live for but carrying out his promise for revenge. His plans were perfect, unbreakable.

And then, she came.

And all his perfect plans came crashing to the ground, shattering into so many pieces.

He spoke, one word as he watched her walk away from the park, a child in tow. A light bounce to her step, happy smile in place, not a care in the world. He couldn't remember what it was to love, not until now, not until her.

"Kagome."

With a flash, he sped from tree to tree, following the sweet smell of roses and apples, with just a hint of jasmine, trailing behind her. Ever since then, he has followed her, he studied her, and he knew her. Ever since then, he knew, he was addicted. Addicted to something he could never buy, yet never could destroy. Something dangerously beautiful.

And he was willing to go to any measures to get what he wanted. He was after all, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

* * *

Forgive me, but I have started yet another story without updated the others. I will try to do my best, yet cannot promise anything. You see i have written this when we had yet another black out and I could not continue my other stories without my computer working. I will do my best to keep up. But for now, please review.

Ja ne!

Blood Rose/Kira.


	2. Just Because

* * *

To Live And To Love

Chapter 2: Just Because.

* * *

He has been watching her ever so long now. He could not, would not stop, even if he wanted to. He knew her like no one else, and unlike those people she called friends, he knew the truth. She seemed to be one of those people who always seem happy, the ones that just see the perfect side of the world, not the one that's slowly being destroyed. He knew better. She cared, not only about friends and family, but also about everyone. It was that thought that gave him hope, that tiny slip of something he held onto with claws and teeth. He slipped farther into the old tree, his perfect hiding stop for watching her. He knew he shouldn't, but he also knew if anyone had dared to try and prevent him from this little happiness he got, they would be likely found dead in a dumpster.

She sighed. Closing her book, she got up from the armchair, walking tiredly to the window. She stood beside it, letting the cool wind play with her hair as fresh air circulated around her mixing with the scent of roses and apples hinted by jasmine. She looked at the sky, the clear blue reflecting in her own wide eyes. The sun played across her cheeks, highlighting the slightly red tint they took from the winds games. She looked to the trees surrounding her building. She could only be happy for actually getting a place near a park. It was so rare these days to find a good place to go outdoors. She shifted her position, sitting on the windowsill. She gasped as her book slipped to the other side, falling away as the bookmark flew one way, the pages shuffling and flying from front to back as it soared through the air. She bend forward, reaching for her lost book, unfortunately forgetting she was sitting on a window, and started slipping the same way the book has done just seconds prior.

Her eyes widened as she felt herself slip from the window, already much too far to grab onto anything. She shut her eyes tightly, as a single tear slipped from her scared blue eyes. Her life flashed before her eyes. All her friends, family, even just people she has talked to rarely, still made way into her mind. She never even got to say goodbye. She didn't want to die yet. She was much too young. Another tear slipped. She was starting to move onto thinking of all she has done wrong to people that she would never get to apologize too when she realized that it was taking a bit to long for her to get smashed into pieces. Wasn't she supposed to be dead by now? She opened her eyes, only to gasp in shock as concerned gold eyes stared back at her. That couldn't be. People didn't have gold eyes. A stray though flashed through her mind, as something clicked together.

_A child of about ten, with a smaller child in tow ran towards their grandfather. The older man laughed at the enthusiasm of his grandchildren. No doubt they would try to ignore all his stories as soon as they are old enough to understand what video games were for. He waited for them to sit down, as he started yet another story he read a long legend on._

"_Once upon a time, much before us today, it was not only humans that lived on out planet, but demons as well." Gasps escaped the two surprised children on the floor, the smaller child grabbing onto the older for safety, while the older seemed to escape to the world of imagination. As her grandfather talked, she build herself a picture of what demons could possibly look like, after which they changed into many paintings she hid from everyone. "They could look like humans, but have certain traits a human never could. They could have purple hair, without having to die it. They could have red eyes, not with contacts. They could have fangs and claws, but those could be hidden." He trailed of as pictures floated in her head. "But there was one special demon, he was locked away because of what a threat he was to everyone. His name was Sesshoumaru." Kagome looked at the older man in wonder. He seemed to know so much. He continued. "He stood out even among demons, for they were all to scared to be near him at all. No one knows what had changed the once peaceful creature into a cold blood murderer he was. He stood proud and tall. Silver hair and cold, gold eyes that would pin you down so you would not move. He was what nightmares were based on." Kagome closed her eyes, putting together a picture of what her grandfather said. _

Kagome suddenly though that may be falling and getting smashed to pieces wouldn't be so bad, in fact it would be great. She would willingly go and jump now if this man would kindly let her go. Had she been talking she probably would have stumbled over every word, laughed nervously and probably made a run for her money. She blinked a few times, the only thing she could think of. If she imagined him he wouldn't be there anymore, though she had no idea why she would think of him before she died. She shut her eyes tightly, waited a few seconds and fluttered them open again. To her disappointment he still stood there, motionless. He was studying her!

He kept looking down at the girl he caught. He could not understand what she was trying to do, but with all the blinking involved he was starting to wonder about her sanity. He never had been this close to her. Before he got this obsessed with her, he had told himself to always stay hidden, even from her. But this was an exception, had he not caught her, she would have died. How could he let her die? She was just so amusing. He thought on that for a moment. If he did something for her, shouldn't she pay him back? That could work. He stared down at her before speaking, for the first time in too many years to remember.

"You owe me." His voice was cold, shattering. He watched as she nodded, much too scared to do anything more. "I will stay with you for some time, and you will tell no one." Again he watched as she nodded. Satisfied with her answer, he looked up at her open window. Crouching closer to the ground, he leapt, landing through the open window. He forgot she wasn't used to this, so he was surprised, mildly amused and somewhat satisfied when she hung onto him for dear life, burying her face in his loose clothes. Putting her down on the bed, he sat beside her, needing time to adjust to her strong scent in the room.

Nighttime came much to slow, and Kagome would have had a mental breakdown had she not been trying to busy herself with the work she had for the whole week. Closing her last report, she turned off the table light. Now seeing the problem with the deal she made with her new roommate she realized she only had one bed. Completely miserable by now, she just didn't care as she fell on the bed, not bothering to change, or even climb under the blanket. She missed the amused look thrown her way from her new partner as her eyes slid closed, a tired expression on her usually happy features. She never felt her bed shift as another person lied next to her. She never knew of the man pulling her closer to him, burying his nose in her soft inky hair. She never knew how much this creature has suffered through, and how little she had to give, just to make him happy.

She just never knew… happiness comes in different ways.

Sometimes, just from being there.

Just because…

* * *

Hmmm, not many people seem to like this story, butI decided to update it anyway. I hope more people will be interested. Please review.

Ja ne!

Kira.


	3. Missing Happiness

Ok! I updated! Anyway, this chapter might be confusing 'cuz I skipped a little forward, but fear not! It will all be explained in due time. Enjoy.

* * *

To Live And To Love

Chapter 3: Missing Happiness.

* * *

She peeked through the bathroom door, checking left and right to make sure the hallway was empty. Sighing in relief she quietly made her way to her locker. After a few failed attempts the lock finally gave in and creaked open. Shaking her head and absently reminding herself to get a new lock sometime in the near future, she put away her books and reached in the back getting her jacket. Putting it on, she rearranged the backpack on her back, and closed the locker. Slipping the lock and clicking it shut she shook her head of the condition of her locker. The hallway had pure white lockers all the way against one side of the wall, but one stood out rather starkly against the others. Spray painted blood red it had words scribbled all over it. She didn't even know some of those words existed before they were painted onto her locker. She tried to get them off, but only managed in making them more visible. Again checking both ways of the hallway she took the closest set of stairs down when she heard footsteps.

Running down the stairs, she thought of the possibility of maybe telling her mom…then shook her head and pushed open the doors. A bright light stopped her in her tracks and she blinked a few times. Pure white snow was everywhere, the sun bouncing off it only to make it a blinding effect. A puff of smoke escaped through her lips. Looking around, a small smile appeared on her lips. No one was around.

Running in the middle of the field she dropped her bag. Keeping a steady pace at running, her jacket slipped off soon after. She loved winters. At least now she did. It gave her a perfect opportunity. Falling in the snow she rolled over and looked at the sky. To anyone watching it looked like she was just happy. They didn't know how wrong they were.

She lied quietly there until her clothes were completely soaked through, and her body had a numb feel to it. Happy with the progress she stood up when the wind started blowing stronger. Spreading her arms out and tilting her chin up with closed eyes, she stood. The wind whipped her long, black hair around her, making her look like a mystical creature of a fairytale. Snow started falling again, whipping around her as well, a sort of tornado circling around the single abstraction in the clear field. Her eyes snapped open, icy blue orbs reflecting the snowflakes flying in front of her vision. Her hands fell loosely at her sides, and she walked slowly against the wind to pick up her jacket and fallen bag. That done, she put the jacket back on, which started soaking through immediately. Her bag back on her shoulders and she made her way home.

A small cough escaped her lips and she blinked. Stopping suddenly after, she looked down at herself. She couldn't feel anything anymore. The numb and the burning feelings both disappeared only to be replaced with an empty feeling, if only slightly dizzy. A small smile spread on her lips. She was sick already. Perfect.

Much happier now, and a light bounce to her step, despite the growing dizzy feeling, she continued home. Looking around she noted all the heavy winter clothes they wore. Looking down at herself she smiled at the long, dark trench coat she wore to cover all her wet clothes underneath. It would work this time, she knew. Last time was simple miscalculation; this time it would go the way she wanted.

Stumbling through the snow, feeling more or less like a puppet who's strings are about to be cut, a melody made it self into her head. She remembered it, from the radio a while ago. Going over the words in her head, she never noticed when she started singing out loud.

_"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on"_

Flashes ran through her mind as the lyrics wrote her life out. Images of a boy flashed from one to the next. Black hair and purple eyes. And a signature smirk. He was jerk and she knew it. Yet, somehow she just didn't want to realize it in the least. Well now she knew. Oh she never would forget…

_"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"_

She shook her head, trying to dispel the strangely strong desire to cry. She's done enough of that. Her voice got stronger as she got deeper in the song, understanding just what it meant.

_"I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on"_

He destroyed everything she tried to be. He took it all and threw it back in her face. He knew what she was and he made sure she knew it wasn't anywhere close to good enough. It was then that she wished people would just lie. It just hurt…

_"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"_

No one ever knew though. She cried once in the washroom. She missed then whole day, and no one even noticed. She could still remember, the cold, dirty floor and her weeping. He broke her heart then, after she tried so hard. After that she just pretended it never happened. Though people seemed determined to make sure she remembered…

_"Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..."_

She knew she shouldn't hate him, she knew what she was getting into before she got in it. Yet somehow, it didn't dull the pain in the least. She knew and that hurt even more. She should have seen this coming, but sometimes it's hard to explain these things to your heart when it's ever so sure of itself.

_"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"_

Looking up, she saw her building come into view. Her vision blurred ignoring her protest of never crying again. She hated this, yet as much as she tried she was powerless to do anything. Stumbling over a particularly large pile of snow, she landed on her knees. A tear slid down her cheek, and she wiped it almost instantly, as though pretending it never happened at all.

Getting back up to her feet, she walked in the building. Digging through her bag with numb fingers, she found the keys. After a few unsuccessful tries the key finally slid in and opened the door. Walking closer to the wall, she waited for the elevator.

When she got home her mom still wasn't there yet. Sighing in relief, she set her bag down and took of her shoes. Walking to the nearest houseplant, she dumped the melted snow that's gotten inside the shoe. Hanging up the jacket she half-dragged her bag to her room, leaving a wet trail behind. Opening the door, she had to stifle a scream when she noticed someone else was already there. She calmed a little when she noticed it was only her guest. She was surprised to find him there. He disappeared after the first day and didn't come back until, well, now. She kind of hoped he wouldn't come back at all, but if it was just a month then she would live through it. Hopefully.

Dropping her bag to the floor and turning to her drawers she didn't notice the concerned look shot her way. Her clothes were still dripping wet, and her skin was already taking on a feverish tint. Grabbing a pair of loose pants and a simple t-shirt she walked to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom fully changed and with a mountain of wet, dripping clothes. Walking to the drier she stuffed the clothes in it with out a second thought. Sighing and looking at the time, she made her way to the computer. Might as well check for mail while she had time. Signing into her account, she was surprised to find a new e-mail.

* * *

From: Queen Of The Universe

To: Who Ever Cared

Hey bitch. Missed you at school today. Don't worry, you can't hide forever. You'll crawl from under your rock eventually. Are you still depressed about Inuyasha dumping you for me? Well you should've known it was going to happen. You aren't worth his time. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll have a repeat of what happened a week ago. I was surprised you didn't cry then. But remember if you tell anyone about us beating you up, I'll make sure the whole school knows about you crying in the washroom for the whole day, with a few twists of course. Got that? Good.

Much hate,

Kikyou.

* * *

She stared blankly at the screen for a few more seconds, trying to decide weather to be scared or happy that she would be too sick to actually show up tomorrow. Deciding on just sticking to being scared she signed out with shaky fingers and went back to her room. Without even looking at the other person in the room, she crawled into her bed and stared at the ceiling.

And then the tears came…

And then she realized that now, she could be killed and not even care.

* * *

Hey-y! Ok I kinda added in more characters, and umm, sorta made them evil, but that's ok! He-he, don't worry, I know exactly where this si going... I hope. Anyways, please review, so I will update. Thank you so-very-much.

Ja ne!

Kira.


	4. Don't Want You Back

* * *

To Live And To Love

Chapter 4: Don't Want You Back

* * *

It was impossible, simply yet ever so complicatedly impossible. She had a life, yet everything was wrong. If you had no reason to live, why live at all? That was a good question.

Tears washed over her face, yet she did not move. Silent sobs shook her body till a coughing fit took its place. Sitting up and clutching the blanket to her tighter, she tried to stop coughing. It was useless, soon she was crying simply because it hurt so much. She would pass out soon if she didn't do something. Out of seemingly nowhere, a hand extended a cup of water. Not caring at the moment, she grabbed the cup and drank the water down. Panting slightly, she dropped the empty cut on the bed, falling back on the pillows. The tears were still there, and her face an even more apparent shade of red.

Closing her eyes, wet lashes wet the tinted red skin. She wasn't asleep, he knew. Yet, somehow, he couldn't understand. Why? Why would she do this to herself? He saw what she was doing this whole time, he saw her walk, sing, cry, and purposely make herself sick. He was watching her even if he didn't come back home. This only place he couldn't see her in was the school. It wasn't that he hadn't tried; it's just that the disgusting smell of humans and cheap cologne or perfume didn't exactly do wonders for his nose.

The last thing Kagome remembered before she fell asleep, was a surprisingly soft voice, confusion laced through it.

"What did you do…"

* * *

Inuyasha stood by the window, staring blankly out at the snow. It was surprising that he hadn't left the school yet; he was usually the first to leave. The radio behind him was playing some song he hadn't heard before. He didn't pay attention much since his attention drifting to the one person outside. Why was she still here? She was usually out of here before even him! He looked at her carefully. What was she trying to do? Get sick? That was the only reasonable explanation!

Even though his thoughts were questionable, he couldn't move back from the window. Despite all he said, he still found her beautiful. He didn't want to think back on their messy break up, it wasn't his fault. Well, it was, but Kikyou had this strange ability to make him do things that made no sense what so ever.

He liked Kagome, he really did. She was one of those rare few and in between girls that he actually did like. Strangely enough, there were only two of those: Kikyou and Kagome. They had a strange history, he went out with Kikyou, and she cheated on him, and dumped him. He got mad, and decided to make her jealous, so he found Kagome. She was supposed to be the re-bound girl, nothing more, nothing less. Yet, with the time passing, he saw that she was barely that. She was different from all the whores that went to the school, Kikyou included.

He still liked Kikyou, may be even loved her, but she cheated on him! That was shallow, even for her. Yet somehow, as soon as kagome got in the picture, Kikyou came back with a vengeance. She was so sincere with her apologies, and her lies were almost believable. He knew she lied, but he loved her, as stupid as it sounded. How could he not give her another chance? After all, he met her way before Kagome, he loved her much longer. He wasn't sure if he loved Kagome as much as he loved Kikyou, but when she came back, he seemed to have forgotten to care.

He erased Kagome from the picture. Kikyou kept telling him that Kagome was her replacement, and now he could have her back. Jumping at the better opportunity, he listened to Kikyou. He broke up with Kagome. She seemed ok. All was okay again. Until may be a week since he started dating Kikyou again. He didn't want to believe his friends when they told him she was cheating on him again. She wouldn't! She promised him! Yet, when he got enough sense to check, he realized what an idiot he was. She was just a common whore. He had enough proof now to break up with her, and for good enough reasons to. He just hoped Kagome would forgive him for all he did to her. For now, he could only hope…

The door behind him opened, and Kikyou stepped in. A coy smile on her lips and a trace of men's cologne permanent on her clothes. Stepping closer she hugged him and whispered in his ear, seductive tone almost mesmerizing.

"You wanted to speak to me, Inuyasha?"

Removing her arms from around him, he stared back out the window. Kagome was still there, in all her glory. In the middle of the falling snow, looking ever the part of a snow angel…

"Kikyou, we need to talk, I've been thinking about all this, and I just don't think this is all going to work out…"

Kikyou stared out the window where Inuyasha was looking, for the first time noticing her target. So, this is what the problem was? It was easily fixed then. She turned back to Inuyasha, listening attentively to his speech. The music still played quietly in the background, unnoticed by either occupants in the room…

"-Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now Fuck the presents might as well throw em out Fuck all those kisses it didn't mean jack Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back-"

* * *

Miroku walked slowly down the hallways of the deserted school. He was supposed to wait for Inuyasha today after school. He waited by his locker for over 20 minutes already. He remembered him saying something about talking to Kikyou in the drama room after school. He was going to have to do a double check on that. He wasn't sure if he meant talk or TALK. Because one of those, weren't concerned with talking at all, just making out, and if that was the case, he was going to head home, 'cuz it was going to take a while. He knew where the drama room was; he had to go there all the time, for his favourite class. How else could he get away with groping half of the schools female population and live if it wasn't for his wonderful acting skills. Walking down the hall and turning right, he moved to the room where the quiet music was drifting from.

"-…Fuck all those kisses it didn't mean jack Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back-"

Hmm, their taste in music was questionable, but it wasn't that noticeable with the amount of screaming coming from the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ITS NOT GONNA WORK OUT?" that was definitely Kikyou's voice.

"I MEAN IT'S NOT GONNA WORK, YOU WHORE!" and if that wasn't Inuyasha, he was going to swear off groping girls for life…

"WHORE? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE? THIS ISN'T ABOUT THAT IS IT? ITS ALL ABOUT KAGOME ISN'T IT? THAT LITTLE BITCH DID SOMETHING, DIDN'T SHE?" and now that he was sure they were talking, he was just going to slowly back away from the crime scene and go wait faithfully by Inuyasha's locker, on excellent behavior, otherwise, it was his head.

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH KAGOME! BUT SINCE YOU BROUGHT IT UP, I THINK YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT SHE'S A WAY BETTER GIRLFRIEND THEN YOU, YOU WHORE! SHE DIDN'T FUCK THE MATH PROFESSOR FOR A PASSING GRADE!" and now, he was sure to have nightmares for a while. Speeding up his walk he opened the nearest staircase door and made a break for the familiar way to Inuyasha's locker. He was not going to be one happy puppy when he got there, might as well get this over with. With that in mind, he neared the locker and slid down to the floor and waited faithfully until his enraged friend came, dragged him up and marched outside without a word in his direction. Miroku couldn't be more thankful. The walk home was surprisingly silent, for Inuyasha was away seething in his own little world, and Miroku kept his mouth shut for once, for the fear of setting off the walking time bomb walking beside him.

* * *

Inuyasha snorted to himself while walking. He couldn't remember from where, but a song seemed to have planted itself into his head. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he heard it…

"-Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now Fuck the presents might as well throw em out Fuck all those kisses it didn't mean jack Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back-"

With a heavy burden on his shoulders and a mounting amount off stress, he made it home. Yet strangely, it didn't feel all that homey without Kagome with him. He's gotten to used to always having her there for him, with him. Only then had he realized what he had done. He threw away his happiness for someone who wasn't willing to realize what they could have had. Now that little piece of hope he had was slowly slipping through his fingers, like sand. Falling on his bed, he stared blankly at the ceiling.

He cursed himself, and he could only pray that it wasn't too late to undo his stupidity…

* * *

Hey! I updated! Anyways, I hope you guys like, and please please review! Thanks so much!

Later

Kira.


	5. Perfect Nightmare

* * *

To Live And To Love

Chapter 5: Perfect Nightmare.

* * *

_There was no light. Nothingness was the only existence. And two voices._

"_Do you remember when you asked me if I liked anyone?" a female voice asked._

"_Yes." A masculine male voice answered._

"_Do you remember when I said no?" again, the female voice questioned. _

"_Yes." The male voice recalled._

"_I lied." The female confessed._

"_Oh?" the male responded, slightly angered edge to the voice._

"_Yes, I don't even think like is the word. I love him." The female continued, oblivious to the growing anger of the opposite party._

"_Who is he?" it was barely above a whisper, yet the venom dripping off the words was unmistakable._

"_You."

* * *

_

She woke up breathing heavily. Did that dream have to haunt her every night? It was so familiar, but for the life of her she could not recall from where. Sitting up, she looked around. It was already nighttime. Throwing the heavy blanket aside she slid her feet to the side of the bed and stood. And fell. Falling to her knees and landing heavily on the floor she opened her mouth in a silent scream. After a few seconds she realizes, no sound came out. Trying to talk again, her mouth formed words, yet they went unvoiced in the silent room.

Groaning silently to herself, she tried to get back up, unsuccessfully. Just when she was about to give up and just go back to sleep on the floor, two strong hands circled her waist and lifted her up. Startled, she spun around, falling on the bed in the process. Two golden eyes stared her down. It has completely escaped her that she wasn't alone. Grumpily crawling back into bed, she blinked at the ceiling. Then the bed bounced. Someone was sitting beside her. Turning her head just slightly, the same golden eyes stole her attention.

* * *

Sango sighed. They were moving her. Again. How many times were they going to move her from place to place? So now, she was on her way to Tokyo. Not that she was complaining, she was born there, so it wasn't all bad, but it's just that having to re-pack and move again after just a few month's was quite annoying. But there was still nothing she could do. Just get with the system. Sighing again, she zipped up the last of her bags.

Looking around the small white room, she looked out the window. She had just gotten used to living here. It was somewhat noisier then the previous place, but not all bad either. The window overlooked the road and a small park across from her building. It was nice here.

Moving away from the window she dragged the 3 heavy bags over to the door. Fixing the white sheets on the bed, she looked around the room one more time. Pale white walls met her eyes. It was so cold there. Despite the heating system, the room itself just screamed cold. There was something suicidal about the secluded little places like this. Plain white bedding beside one wall, and a small wooden table in the corner a plastic chair beside it. The orphanage was never too generous with giving out things. She was just going to have to suck it up until she turned 18. Then, she could dump all this and live like a human.

A brisk knock sounded on the door, startling her out of her dreams. Turning the knob and opening it a crack, she gave a small smile to the person on the other side.

"Ready to go?" The brown haired male asked as he picked up the bags, almost doubling over with their weight.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered quietly, giving one of her best fake smiles. It was just so messed up right now. How was her life supposed to get normal if it just kept jumping from place to place?

* * *

Kikyou looked around the club. Staring down at the guy whose lap she was currently in, she smirked. It wouldn't be that hard getting Inuyasha back. Not at all, the puppy was practically wrapped around her finger. Now if she could only make him remember that, all would be well. She wasn't in love with him. She knew, he didn't need to.

Even though she could get almost any guy she wanted, she needed Inuyasha. He was different. His parents, unlike most people, owned tons of companies worldwide, therefore raked in millions of dollars at a time. For that reason, Inuyasha was special. He was filthy rich. And as long as she remained as girlfriend by his side, she would be showered in gifts worth more then she could imagine. All she had to do was stay in the picture.

The only problem now was a girl. Kagome. It could all be fixed though. A simple matter of manipulation, and all cards would be in her favour. As simple as that.

Moaning as the guy who's name escaped her kissed her neck, she moved closer to him. Her arms wound around his neck, her chest pressed flush against his. His hands tangled in her silky black tresses. His mouth slipped lower, placing fiery kisses on her heated flesh. Moving from her neck down her low cut dress, he extracted another moan from the girl in his lap. Not wanting to continue this in public he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Lets continue this elsewhere."

Not waiting for her to reply, he stood up, with her still hanging onto him, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved for the exit of the club as loud music still boomed over the speakers. By the time he got to the door, Kikyou was already opening the top buttons of his shirt. A smirk played across his face. '_This bitch is just too easy_.'

* * *

Hi! I was planning on updating my other stories, but then got inspired and finished of this chapter! Aren't you exited? Ok, may be I'm over exited about this, but I can't help it, I guess too much chocolate really isn't good for you. They should write that on the package. Anyway! Yeah, enjoy, review, and check back for updates!

Later.

Kira.


	6. In A World Of Cruel Angels

* * *

To Live And To Love

Chapter 6: In A World Of Cruel Angels.

* * *

Sango looked around the room. Well, it was slightly bigger then the last place, and a whole lot cleaner too. The ordinary white walls were tinted a pale blue if you looked closely. The window over looked the road. The bathroom was pretty small but the kitchen was bigger then what she was used to. The bed was beside the window, a small desk to the side. The walls were pretty bare, but she was used to it being this way. It wasn't like she was going to stay here for long anyway.

Dragging the heavy bags with her, she shut the door. Opening one of the bags she put her bathroom things in the tightly spaced room. Next the kitchen things found their places in the cupboards. Then her closed fit neatly into the small closet. Lastly she took out her laptop. One of the few expensive things she owned. Putting the laptop on her desk, she plugged it in. logging in, she found she had a new message.

* * *

_To: Sango_

_From: Yoshiro_

_Hope you like your apartment; you will be staying here for a while, so it doesn't matter much anyway. Just thought I'd let you know, so don't pull anything stupid, we plan on not moving you from here for as long as possible. You will be attending the local pubic high school. I believe it is called Shikon High. You're already registered to start attending classes starting Monday. Good luck._

_-Yoshiro.

* * *

_

She sighed. That bastard knew how to rub it in. Closing the laptop, she went over to what was left of the unpacked things. Lifting the bag onto her bed, she took out one last thing. A small, old, shoebox. Looking at it for a while, she gave a tired sigh and opened it. She didn't dare look back at it for over two years. May be three. The lid fell on the bed with a soft thump.

Tons of memories flooded back to her, threatening to over whelm her with their intensity. On top of all things, lied an old, worn beige sketchbook. With a singe name written on it.

Kohaku.

* * *

Kagome stared out the window. She saw nothing. She was cold, but she didn't feel it. Turning back to her work, she looked down at her notebook. Ink pen in hand. Yet she could think of nothing. That dream. It threw her off. It seemed so familiar, just so out of reach. If only she could remember! But every time she tried, it seemed to fade farther from her, until it started to hurt her head to think of it any longer. It was like someone blocked of her memory. She sighed quietly.

Looking down on her paper yet again, she let her hand write whatever came to mind. Neatly written words spilled on the paper, surprising her. They were not her own.

_How could you pretend like nothing happened…_

_How could you say I meant nothing to you…_

_How could you stab me in the back and twist the blade..._

_I wish I knew…_

_Yet I no longer care..._

She stared at the written words, seeing but not understanding. She stared at the ink pen as it stayed still on the paper after the last letter. A dot started to turn into a black blob as more and more ink seeped into the paper. The abrupt opening of the front door knocked her out of her trance and the pen jerked away from the spot, tearing the paper in two. Quickly ripping the page out on the notebook, she stuffed it in the garbage. Not giving the notebook another though, she stormed out of the room to meet her mother before she would get in any trouble for being disrespectful to her elders. She almost wanted to roll her eyes at the teaching of her stepmother. The woman though herself an angel in this world. Everyone knew though, she was anything but.

"Kagome! Kagome? You insolent brat! Help me with all these bags already will you, you useless child!" A woman stood in the door, her graying hair died blonde as an attempt to hide her age. A dark navy suit clad her somewhat chubby body, a scowl on her face as Kagome ran up and took the heavy bags from the woman.

"Yes, Yoko-sama." She said in a small voice, posture stiffly straight, head down, hiding her worried blue eyes behind a wall of bangs. She walked to the kitchen, unpacking the groceries. She could only do little prayers in her head that her stepmother was in a good mood that day. May be the world would not be against her this day?

"I see you slacked off your chores today." Came the strict voice that almost made her drop the carton of milk she was holding. She spun around, confused. "You have not done the laundry."

"Forgive me, Yoko-sama, but you have not told me to-" she was cut of by a hand grabbing her hair roughly, sending her to her knees at the contact.

"You should have known." That was as good an answer as she was going to get. "Go do it now." Her hair fell over her shoulders as the woman let her go. Kagome stood shakily and gave a shallow bow, before disappearing from the room.

Silent tears rolled down her face, as she picked up the laundry, making her way to the basement of the building, to the laundry room.

Oh, how she wished her real mother was with her now…

Pushing the door open, she walked in, surprised to find another girl whirling around from one of the dryers.

The girl looked startled, so Kagome gave a shaky smile. Then she remembered that she was crying. Quickly lifting one hand up to wipe the tears away, she gasped as the laundry basket tumbled out of her hands and the clothes spilled on the floor. Groaning at her stupidity, she dropped to her knees, forgetting about the confused girl and started picking up the clothes. A second later, someone bend down to help her pick up the clothes. Kagome's head snapped up, to stare at the tired chocolate eyes of the other girl. She gave a small smile and continued picking up the clothes. Confused, but somewhat happy, Kagome stood up with the basket back in her hands.

"I'm Sango." The chocolate eyed girl offered, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Kagome." She answered, a small smile curling on her lips.

May be, just may be, it didn't have to be so bad…

But then again…

"Kagome! Kagome you useless girl! Where are you?" The commanding tone echoed down the halls of the basement. Kagome flinched. What did she do now?

"In here, Yoko-sama." Her voice was empty, no feeling. Her face blank, no expression.

"You have forgotten to take my blouse you brat! I need that for tomorrow- Oh!" her speech stopped abruptly as her eyes landed on Sango. "Here." She threw the blouse in Kagome's already overflowing basket. "After you're done, get home and start cleaning the living room, we will have guests over tomorrow." With that, she turned, flipping her coloured blonde hair over her shoulder and stalked away from the two girls. Stilettos clicked down the paved floor as her footsteps echoed down the hall.

Kagome turned, and flopped on the floor. The basket fell beside her. How she hated all of this. Her head fell on her bended knees. Just then, someone tapped her shoulder. Looking up, she found Sango looking down, half concerned and half worried.

"You can come to my place if you want… You know, if you want to get away from her for a while.." She said in a soft, hushed tone.

Kagome didn't understand, but for once she didn't have to. She just nodded her head, and smiled, a true, happy smile, not even caring about the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Thank you..." she whispered.

For once, she could have a friend…

* * *

Oh my! I updated! Wow! Okay! I made this chapter longer then usual, since I took so long to update. Anyway, please review.

Later.

Kira.


End file.
